Bleed Like Me
by Acid Burn Blush
Summary: Completely AU. No Magic. HArry and his band mates are trying to live through High school and landing a record deal, see what happens when one of the hottest new bands asks them to tour with them. Pairings. HPDM, HGBZ, eventualy RWPP
1. HP

**Heres just an idea...**

**Disclaimer... I dont own anything except a cat who likes to fly...**

_September first,_

_Well my name is Harry James Potter. I am sixteen years old and the only reason I'm writing in this bloody journal is because my best friend decided that it would be fun if my other best friend Ron and I start a journal with her. Anyway its September first and I have school today. I go to Hogwarts High school with my buddy Ron. Hermione is stuck going to Slytherin Academy, an all girls prep school. Haha She hates it there so much. Well I might as well write about me, seeing as how I have nothing else to write about as of yet. I live with both of my parents who are disgustingly in love and have produced a total of three children including me. I have a little brother and a little sister who happen to be the strangest twins ever. Im serious, they spend their time learning different methods of martial arts and they are current students of one of the few tai chi masters in the area. Strange ten year olds, Im telling you. My parents travel all the time, my mum's a famous writer and my dad owns a some business. I spend my time writing music and learning how to master different instruments. Hence im in a rock band with my two best friends. The other ones stuck writing in these journal things. Well my writing session is done for today, my mum is threatening to castrate me if I don't get downstairs soon. Another interesting fact about me. I Like blokes. _

-_Harry Potter_

Harry smiled and shoved his little black journal under his bed and hopped off grabbing his book bag and slamming the door.

Running down stairs he kissed his mothers cheek as she was about to yell for him again.

"What am I to do with you?" she asked shaking her head and following him into the kitchen, with her emerald green eyes glowing with mirth.

Harry smirked at his mom and grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. He looked around for his younger siblings when he noticed their breakfast sitting on the counter.

Worried, he turned to his father who was drinking coffee and reading the morning newspaper. As usual, the black mess of hair that harry inherited looked like a windstorm had attacked it. His wire frame glasses gave him a look of wisdom and maturity, however anyone who knew him knew that was no where near who James Potter was.

"Where did Lucas and Astrid go?" Harry asked biting his buttered toast.

"They're currently meditating. Apparently its helpful to do so before school. As I quote, "we need to relax our minds into a sponge like state so we can absorb as much information as we possibly can" James said imitating his daughter's voice.

"Doesn't it disturb you how bizarre that is for a ten year old to be saying things like that" Harry asked his parents who just shrugged in response.

Harry observed his parents from across the kitchen counter. His mother was a gorgeous redhead, which is a rare find.

Her blood like hair shimmered and her emerald eyes sparkled constantly. She was small compared to her husband and son at the height of 5'6, but she was toned and strong. Her glowing pale skin was smooth and creamy and her limbs were long and graceful.

Harry's father was tall and lean. He stood at 6'1, he still towered over Harry but his son was catching up fast. His messy hair and hazel eyes were always mischievous. He was a handsome and strong man who only cared about his family's well being, that and football.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Astrid and Lucas appeared with identical looks of tranquility on their faces.

His younger siblings were cute little things. Astrid had their father's black hair and eyes, but her skin tone and features were identical to their mother's. She resembled a life-size porcelain doll, but she could be evil. Lucas looked like Harry except he had dark auburn hair and hazel-green eyes. He was calm one out of the two and usually held his twin in check.

Harry watched over his brother and sister like a hawk. His parents often joked that Astrid would never be able to have a boyfriend, but Harry never joked when he said anyone would die if they hurt her.

James peered at his eldest son; he was off in his own little world again.

"Harry!" he barked. He successfully spooked his son into falling out of his chair. Laughing he received matching glares from his wife and eldest son, and he shared a high five with his youngest son.

"You should head off to school son, you don't want to be late. And make sure you pick up the young ones later on, your mother and I have a plane to catch in a few hours. Sirius and Remus should be by later on to make sure you kids are still alive" he said draining his cup of coffee.

"Will do boss" Harry replied hugging his mother and clapping his dad on the back.

"Have a safe trip" he yelled while he ran out into his black remade 1964 sportsfury. He loved that car and he finally got it when he turned 16 last July. Blasting his music he pulled out of his large driveway and sped off to Hogwarts.

**Review and tell me if I should continue**


	2. HGR

_**AN: Here's Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer** **: My cat still thinks he can fly... **

_ September 1_

_ My name is Hermione Granger Riddle. Well usually I drop the Riddle part so people wont know that my dad is heir to Riddle Corp. If it was publically known then I would most likely be kidnaped or something odd like that. It's just easier to go by Granger. Well anyway, I live with my dad, Tom Riddle. My mum is long gone, thank god. She was a heinous bitch but that's another story. So its just my daddy and me. Every now and ten my grandfather will come around, that's not always the best thing. He's a cold-hearted greedy bastard, but I still respect him, I often blame his insanity on his name. If Voldemort was my name I'd be angry and mean too. My dad and I aren't really that close, he always works, and he has this flawless image of me that im too scared to break. He's thinks I'm the perfect young lady. He doesn't know that I sing and play guitar in my band. He doesn't know I have done almost every illegal drug there is and that I drink often and I usually can't go more than a few hours with out a cigarette. No, the only bad thing I've ever done in his eyes was spill my paint tin when I was 7. I'd like very much to keep it that way. I have two absolute best friends in the entire world. Harry Potter, who has been my neighbor since I was four, and Ron Weasley, who lives down the street. They are actually my band mates as well. Gods I love them to death. Those lucky buggers get to go to Hogwarts High, a public school while I'm stuck at Slytherin Academy. Hell would be putting it nicely. It's just me and my other good friend Pansy Parkinson against the mob that is the brainless generation of bimbos. Oh well, I have to stop writing now because I have to get downstairs and eat something before Pansy picks me up. It's the first bloody day of school today. Hmmm did I mention that Harry likes blokes, it's a shame for many around the world, he is quite handsome. _

- H.G.R.

Carefully placing her purple journal in the top shelf of her bookshelf she grinned at the picture of her with Ron and Harry. Walking over to her full length mirror, she fixed her dark green pleated skirt that was lined with silver and black. Her black knee socks and black cardigan with silver trim over a white colored shirt completed her uniform. Her insanely curly brown hair was in two braids, She put on her thick framed glasses, she looked like the picture perfect nerd.

Grabbing her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder and pranced downstairs humming a tune that was stuck in her head.

Walking into the kitchen she saw her father pouring himself a cup of coffee

"Good Morning father: she said quietly.

"Good Morning Hermione" he replied mechanically.

She was used to this. He usually ignored her, it was like an unspoken agreement between them. He only played father when absolutely necessary. Hell she had to learn what a period was from Harry's mum, and that was after she panicked and thought she was going to die.

Her dad was a quiet and calculating man, he had gotten his gold digging wife pregnant when they were 18. She had forgotten to take the pill and mainly that's how Hermione was brought about. They didn't love each other enough to want a kid together.

But when Hermione's mum did the unspeakable, he took Hermione and left, leaving the dirty slag with nothing. Its no wonder why he never really connected with his daughter.

Although Hermione had to admit, every now and then they had those fun moments that she can look back upon and say that her dad can show feeling.

Sipping her tea, she was startled to see her father walk back into the kitchen towards her.

"Hermione, I am going to Rome tonight for an important business meeting. I've already sorted it out with the Potters. You will be staying the week and weekend with them. You know how to contact me if there is an emergency" he said looking at his daughter sternly. She nodded meekly in response.

He often wondered why his daughter was so shy. She reminded him of a lost mouse, the only friends he knew she had were the neighborhood boys and the one girl from Slytherin.

Sighing in disappointment he strode out of the kitchen after patting her head.

Before Hermione could contemplate what happened, she heard a loud car horn and immediately grabbed her muffin and dashed out the door.

'I cant wait to drive' she thought to herself slamming the door behind her.

**Still like it? review and tell me... **


	3. RW

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my cat... and he doesnt like me very much**

**Sooooo sorry for the long wait, but i made this chapter a bit longer.**

_September 1_

_I got laid last night, by a blond girl named Traci with large breasts and a small waist. I rather like this idea of a notebook. Now I can keep track of all the names of girls that I sleep with. Go Hermione. Well back to my incredible shag. Well actually it was all right, I've had better, but the girl did have a gifted mouth. Mmmm. Anyway about me. I'm the sixth and last boy out of seven children. Hey, it's not my bloody fault that my parents mated like fucking rabbits. Anyway, I play drums and guitar and Harry is teaching me bass right now. I'm in a band with my two bastard best-friends and. Harry and Hermione, who are like another brother and sister to me, like I really need anymore. I go to Hogwarts High, I get average grades, but hey Hermione is smart enough for the three of us. I love food music and girls. Oh how I love a good shag. I still cant understand why harry likes blokes. He's taking for granted the fine selection of women that this world has to offer. Oh well, more for me. _

_-Ron_

"ROOOOOON" someone shouted from the other side of the door. Ron groaned in annoyance hearing his little sister's voice.

"WHAT?" he yelled back shoving his journal under his pillow and grabbing a shirt to throw on.

"You need to drive me to school you git!" Ginny exclaimed with her backpack slung over one shoulder and her ginger hair in a high ponytail.

"Gimme a minute" he said grabbing his keys. His book bag was already in the trunk of his car, it had stayed there all summer.

"Here shove this in your mouth and lets go" she said throwing a wrapped up sandwich at him.

"Awwe corned beef again! How many times am I going to have to settle for this" he asked no one in particular

"Stop complaining and lets go" his sister said in an exasperated tone.

"All right , all right" he said following his sister out to rather old rusting blue car that he had to buy himself.

One in the car he took a bite out his sandwich and swallowed quickly. He was about to pull out of the driveway when he heard his sister shriek.

"What's wrong?' he asked

"Gods, couldn't you at least take your tokens and shove them in your closet like a normal boy?" Ginny said holding up a lavender lacy bra by the strap.

"Oh .. Hey thanks" he said grabbing it and tossing it in the backseat, driving out of the driveway.

Ginny just shivered and gagged while her brother sped off toward their school, blasting music the entire way.

o.0

Harry walked down the long corridor to his first class. Passing by a few of his friends he waved and acknowledged them.

Checking his schedule he walked into his assigned classroom.

'I hope ron is in my class' harry thought immediately searching for the familiar red head. He spotted him in the back of the room with his arm draped casually around a very promiscuous girl with an extremely low cut top.

Harry just shook his head at his old friend and sat down looking for the teacher.

There he was. Harry checked his schedule again, Mr. Van was his name.

He was tall with white hair, spectacles and liver spots on his face. He looked fine enough.

As harry was about to nod off, Mr. Van started to explain the class rules and curriculum.

The first rule was, there are no rules

'Ok Tyler Durden' harry thought mockingly. 'Well there goes another year of English down the drain' he chuckled as he pulled out a piece of paper and started to draw a cartoon version of Mr. Van being mauled by the class of students. He was preoccupied to say the least.

'Oh how nice, smooth legs' Ron thought not even noticing that the teacher was speaking.

-.-

"So Hermione, when are you going to grow some balls and come with me to get a tattoo" Pansy asked as they climbed out of her car.

" I already let you talk me into getting my bellybutton pierced" Hermione replied motioning to her stomach.

"Yes that was when I got my lip pierced, We were drunk remember. I want to get a tattoo now" Pansy said yelling the last part to the sky earning a few dirty looks from passerbys. Pansy and Hermione often got those kind of stares, they were used to it.

Pansy was a very pretty girl, even though she refuses to admit it. She had white blond hair that was cut at a dramatic angle, framing her face. Her eyes were a honey hazel and she had snow white skin. Her lips were a prefect pout and her nose was small and upturned. She was tall and skinny and had horrible self- esteem, though she would never admit that either.

She was teased when she was younger. She was called a pug by her classmates and was always bullied. Hermione went through the same, although they used to tease her about her bushy hair and the fact that she was smart.

Unfortunately the two girls went to different schools, but while Hermione had Harry and Ron to help her. Pansy had to deal with it alone.

"Pansy you know I cant do that, I don't know how my father would react. He still doesn't know about half the things I do on a regular basis let alone getting tattooed and pierced." Hermione said adjusting her book bag.

"Mmm you're right, but it's his fault anyway, he's never around. You know, I'm sure you could get away with a facial piercing trusting the amount of time you two spend together." pansy said pulling out a stick of gum.

"Well I'll think about it" Hermione said as they walked up to the door of the "Great Hall" for their start of the year lecture.

'Time for another year of misery' Hermione thought as she followed Pansy to the back of the room

O.o

"Well mate, I can tell we're going to have a great year already" Ron said shoving his turkey sandwich in his mouth.

It was lunch time and they only had one class left.

"Why's that mate?" Harry asked gulping down his soda.

"I got shagged twice today, by two different girls" He replied happily

"I hope you used condoms, I cant have my drummer get syphilis" Harry said laughing.

"Course I did, you really never know where these slags have been" Ron replied finishing his sandwich in record time, and tossing the trash under the table.

"This coming from the player of Hogwarts" Harry said dodging a punch from Ron

"Hey mate, when's our next gig?" Ron asked.

"This Saturday at hogshead" Harry said getting out a flyer

"Who are the ' seven deadly sins?" Ron asked looking over the small piece of paper.

"I dunno, Tonks said that they're going on tour soon and that the manager of their band is looking for another band to take with them" harry said excitedly.

"Sounds good mate. We should meet up with them and jam" Ron said biting into a chocolate bar.

"That's what I was thinking." Harry replied folding up the small paper and sticking it in his back pocket.

The bell rang indicating the end of lunch. The two boys groaned as they stood up and headed for their last class of the day with similar thoughts flowing through their heads.

' I hate History'

oo

Hermione and Pansy moved their way though the crowd of chatting girls and made their way to the deserted bathroom. Their school was large and filled with brainless idiots ages 11 to 18, that all cared about who was going to ask them to the next dance with the brother school Ravenclaw academy.

"Bloody hell the yule ball isn't for another FOUR FUCKING MONTHS!" Pansy yelled

"Just hurry up, I need a cigarette more that I need air right now" Hermione said pushing her friend through the crowded place and to the bathroom with peeling letter.

They finally wrenched open the door and stumbled inside. Hermione immediately pulled out her crimson zippo lighter and her pack of cigs that were hidden in her pencil box.

Pansy pulled out her little glitter bottle that she kept hanging around her neck. She poured the white powdery contents onto her small mirror and used her credit card to cut it into thin lines.

She smiled greedily and carefully took out her rolled up 20 dollar bill and snorted the wonderful drug up her nose.

"Want a hit?" she asked her smoking friend once she let the rush die down.

"No thanks, Im good" Hermione said flicking her cigarette and watching her friend.

Pansy finished her lines just as Hermione took her last drag.

They stumbled out of the bathroom and pansy wiped her small nose.

"Lets go to class" Hermione muttered and pansy blindly followed behind

**REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I'M DOING!**


End file.
